Sunset, Moonrise
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: Inuyasha likes Kagome but isn't realy sure how to tell her. What happens when he reads Kagome's diary and she finds him doing exactly that! Oneshot Read and review please. InuKag


Disclaimer: I don't own InuyashaBUT I do however own the idea for this story

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He has been feeling these things for as long as he could remember. No matter what, it was always his secret kept from the world. He wished he could just open up and tell her. But then everything could go wrong. Questions like, '_What makes you think she would like a dirty half-breed like you? What if he tells her and she acts repulsed? What if he doesn't tell her and Koga gets there first?' _All of the questions always resulted with his stomach rolling uncomfortably causing him to feel like he was going to puke.

Then he would think, '_What if she does like you and you never do anything about it? What if she is just waiting for you to make the first move? If you make the first move what would you say?' _Any way he tried to look at it his head would end looking down knowing that he would never have the woman of hisdreams and his nightmares.

She haunted him even at night in his dreams beckoning to him like a lost lover. It would always end up the same, he would make her sad somehow and she would cry then run into the arms of Koga. Each time he would watch her giggle as Koga tickled her and kissed her tears away and each time he would just stand there looking lost with tears silently rolling down his face. Other times he would lash out in anger and protest her sudden actions but he never ended up with her.

He didn't really know how to show affection. He grew up without parents to teach him what to do to get a mate. Sure he could wing it, and he knew there were plenty of hanyou women that would go with him but, none of them were his Kagome.

How he longed to touch her, kiss her, smell her sweet fragrance while making love to her. He longed for her to bear his pups.

He knew by the way she immediately took Shippo in that she would be a wonderful mother.

Sometimes he even longed to be Shippo. The way Kagome always welcomed him into her open arms. All he ever did was make her mad and then she would run to the well and go home for a few days until he would drag her back to help him search for the shards.

He wanted to tell her with all his heart. The only thing that stands in their way is Kikyo appearing and trying to take him to hell with her. In truth Kikyo was a mistake he had never meant to make and he wished he would have known that before he tricked himself into believing he shared the same feelings she had for him.

He always longed for the love of someone. He had been alone all his life. No one there to comfort him as a child when people made fun of him and threw things at him for begin hanyou. His half-brother Sesshomaru always cracking jokes at him and insulting him every which way. It sometimes hurt other times he was to pissed off to take and notice.

She was a constant reminder of how he could never have her.

Like now she was making dinner for everyone over a fire Shippo had just lit with his foxfire. They were currently stopped because Sango and Miroku were badly injurd from the last battle and needed a while of rest.

After everyone had eaten he climbed up into the nearest tree above her sleeping bag.

He watched as she wrote in her notebook doing homework. The liquid flow of her hand as she wrote in neat precise Japanese. He sat there and noticed everyone was asleep even though it was well before the sun has set. He thought to himself that now would be a perfect time to tell her but he just sat there and watched her work.

* * *

Kagome's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, yes I know it has been a long time since I have written but I have had a lot of things to do lately. I haven't been home in so long and I am beginning to miss my family. I think tomorrow I will ask Inuyasha if it is okay if I can go home for a few days. I haven't been to school in so long I am wondering how many tests I have missed._

_(sighs)I wish Inuyasha felt the same way I feel about him. But to him I am just the shard hunter, a burden and nothing more. I wish he wouldn't resort to calling me all those names like wench, stupid, idiot, weak, a burden, lazy, and my personal favorite bitch. It hurts a lot when he does that. It also hurts when I find him constantly in the arms of Kikyo. On those days when the pictures find it funny to haunt me I end up crying a whole lot. He responds to that by yelling at me. _

_I can't spend my life wasting it on the What ifs. I mean if we did get together and the Shikon was finished would he expect me to live here all the time or would he come with me to my era. He would stick out so bad and I don't want to tear him away from the only home he has known since childhood._

_I find it better for him if I just try to move on and forget my feelings. But it is hard when I see him everyday and work beside him everyday. I only want to know how it is he found his way into my heart when I had it guarded so perfectly._

_Well I really have to get some of my homework done before I turn in for the night._

_Ja ne,_

_Kagome_

She sighed outwardly and inwardly. She was beginning to feel a little restless and couldn't stand it any longer to sit in the trees shade hiding from the sun and her own feelings. Every now and then she could feel his eyes on her and she ignored it. 'He's probably wondering how he got teamed up with a baka like me.'

Sighing again she stood and turned her eyes to the tree above her scanning the branches for a glimpse of his red cloak. She seen him on the top branch and called loudly, "I'm going for a walk. I will be back soon so tell everyone not to worry about me."

Deciding that it might be a good idea for a bath she grabbed her things to take a bath and hightailed it out of there before the cause of her distress could object any further and ran like mad only stopping when she wasn't able to breathe and her breaths came out in short gasps. She let her miko powers flow through her mind to find a hot spring nearby and tried to ignore the fact that she was always aware of Inuyasha's location when she opened up. She felt a pull to the east and set out to get to its inviting warmth. When the serenity and peace took over nature sweep her into its arms and she decide to let go and completely forget why she was here.

For the rest of her reprieve she wasn't Kagome the shard hunter but Kagome the woman. She just wished Inuyasha saw her that way too. But to him she was just a shard hunter and a burden.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He knew it was wrong but she left it out and curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the small book and opened and started to read it from the beginning to the last entry. He read it and felt himself tearing up. She thinks I don't like her. 'Well she has that right, I don't like her one bit. I love her.'

He was a little sad that it was all because of his names he called her. But she didn't know that bitch was what youkai call their potential mates. He thought of it as more of a term of endearment.

But the more important part was that she loves him. He was ecstatic. He continued to read and was still reading when she came back unexpectedly from her bath. He was too engrossed in her diary to notice.

When he did it was too late. She was red up the her ears. "Kag-g-gome." He stuttered. "Your back so soon.

Steam was escaping from her ears and she didn't look happy. "How much did you read?" She said through gritted teeth.

"This little book?" He asked casually waving it in the air then added, "All of it." Then, at the look on her face he gulped audibly.

She flinched, in that little book were her most inner thought and secrets she dared to tell no one, not even her best friends back home. And here he was just reading as though it was just some throw away book. She felt the furry f the past few weeks build up and she prepared to tell him so.

"THAT LITTLE BOOK," She yelled, "IS A NOVEL OF MY MOST INNER THOUGHTS AND SECRETS. IT IS FULL OF THINGS I WOULD NEVER TELL MY FRIEND BACK HOME. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GO THROUGH AND READ IT WHILE I AM OUT RELAXING AND EXPECT ME TO JUST SAY NO BIG DEAL IT **IS JUST MY DIARY AFTER ALL!**" She said waving her arms in the airAfter saying that she was huffing and fuming.

He was cowered against the tree. He had never seen her this mad.

He didn't know why he was so surprised when it came, he knew that she was going to do it but when it came he was caught off guard, "INUYASHA, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT** SIT**!"

She then ran off into the forest crying. He smelled her tears even with him face pressed permanently to the ground. When he recovered he saw a wide eyed Miroku and a pissed off Sango, "Inuyasha you really did it this time."

* * *

Kagome's POV

She couldn't help it she was crying and running as far away as she could from him. This time he hurt her deep. That was personal. She would never forgive him after this. The thought to go home never even crossed her mind until she was miles away from the camp in the opposite direction of the village.

She only stopped and sat down when she got tired and she felt that the miles she put between them were sufficient enough and pulled her knees to her chest allowing the sobs to rack her body forcefully.

By now the sun was setting and the moon was rising and she was sitting on the edge of a cliff entertaining thoughts of throwing herself down and ending it all. It looked so good and she barely noticed when she started to lean over the edge until she was falling.

It felt too good for her to even care that she was going to die. She just let go and enjoyed the sensation of falling while it was lasting.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He followed her to the side of a cliff and decided to stay back and watch her make sure she was going to be okay.

It was until way too late and she was falling did he realized she just threw herself into the abyss below her.

Without thinking he ran to the edge.

She was falling. He watched in slow motion as the love of his life was falling. Without a single thought except get to her he pushed himself off forcefully and caught her in midair while grabbing onto a tree root with his other hand.

"Inuyasha can't you just leave me alone." She started to pound into his chest for release.

"Not when you're throwing yourself off of a cliff." He said the dumbest thing he could have said in her time of distress now, "After all if you die who would find the shards for us?"

She immediately stopped her pounding and let herself go limp in his arms and started to cry all over his haori. He took this opportunity to get them up and over the cliffs lip. "What are you crying for bitch?" He asked before he could stop the last part.

She looked up and pinned him with an incredulous stare. "I thought you of all people since you read my diary after all would see my distress and stop calling me THOSE DAMN NAMES."

His ears pinned themselves down at the rise of her voice. She then turned from him and started to stomp away. He didn't waste time with words. Instead he tackled her to the ground before she could step more than five feet away.

He straddled her and ignored her cries of, "Damn you Inuyasha get the hell off me."

"No."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because……because…..I….."

"Dammit, Inuyasha you what!" She screamed

"I love you dammit!" He got up off her suddenly.

She was thrown aback at his outburst. She got up too and was whimpering, "You……you……love..."

"You dammit." He yelled suddenly.

She turned away from him to look out over the cliff she just tried to commit suicide on. The sun was almost completely below the lush green rolling hills below. "Why?" She said simply.

"Do I have to have a reason?" When he saw the look of pleading in her eyes her gave in. "Because every time I see you, you take my breath away, every time I watch you sleep I feel like the sun has just set in my heart, and every time you prove yourself in a battle to our enemy my heart swells with pride and I fall even more in love with you."

She was in shock of his words. That had to be the nicest ting he has ever said to her. "Then why do you insist on calling me a bitch all of the time?"

"Well…." He said blushing a little. "In youkai language regardless of what it means in your time that it what we call potential women we want to mate with."

She realized with her wide eyes what he meant. And she turned to study his face and knew he meant it. Every time he was calling her a bitch he was really telling her 'I love you, be more careful next time.' 'I love you, you're weak so get some rest while you can.' The list could go on forever.

She was so overcome with joy at his revelation that he too loves her back that she took his mouth in a hot passionate kiss catching him totally off guard. But he soon relaxed and fell into the kiss. He was sad when it ended but took this opportunity to ask her what he had been dieing to ask her all along, "Kagome."

"Hmm…"

"Would you do me the honor of being my mate?" He asked sheepishly.

She jumped into his arms, put her legs around his waist and kissed him again this time with more gusto. When she eased back a little he said dreamily, "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes Inuyasha It means yes."

"Well if that means yes then I will ask questions more often." He said smiling genuinely. She playfully smacked his chest then jumped off him.

"Well we better get back to camp everyone is probably worried. Do you think we could walk instead of run?"

He pulled her to his side and put his arm around her waist, "Sure." Then started forward while she rested her head on his masculine shoulder.

They didn't seem to notice that behind them the moon was rising and it was at its peak just as they had confessed their love to one another.

* * *

Awww... now wasn't that cute? I love a good Inuyasha/Kagome fic.

i promise I will update Taking over me soon well

Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
palkani


End file.
